


痛觉残留

by Fureiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DV, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureiya/pseuds/Fureiya
Summary: 5DV 归来后维吉尔发现但丁渴望疼痛。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	痛觉残留

变化发生在一次惯常的兄弟打斗之后。

“我得一分。”维吉尔冷酷地说，同时将阎魔刀从弟弟的胸膛里抽了出来，漂亮地甩去刀尖残留的血花。

但丁躺在地上夸张地呜咽着，可惜一如既往没能得到什么关注，他平复了几下呼吸，伤口早就恢复完毕，但他懒得起来，便只换了个躺着舒服的姿势。

维吉尔盯着像海豹晒太阳一般赖在地上的半身，一股不自然的感觉缓慢地随着喉管攀爬至舌尖。相隔了漫长的分离又重聚之后，兄弟切磋仍然常有发生，认真度趋于玩闹和死斗之间。他和但丁正直壮年，在分别融合了斯巴达和魔树之果的能量后正处于力量和状态的巅峰，但丁对于战斗的态度还是那令人厌恶的花里胡哨和漫不经心，但有什么变了，这就是为什么他选择突兀地开口。

“你在愚弄我吗？”

“什么？什么？哇哦，老哥，谁敢嘲弄你的力量——”

但丁突然止住了话头，因为维吉尔坐下来，将手指放在了他的额上。

“刚才那一击，”维吉尔的手指下温暖干燥，胞弟的体温正常，看来发烧或者脑子不正常的状况可以排除了，“你停顿了一下，看上去就像是故意被我刺穿，但丁，你喜欢受伤吗？”

被抚摸的脑袋久久沉默着，额上的温度勾起了他为数不多的童年回忆，儿时和维吉尔打闹过后，他们会在伤痕累累时短暂地和好，表示爱意并互相安抚，向妈妈发誓不能在道歉时说谎后，兄弟俩总是心照不宣地珍惜这段可以坦诚相待的时间。

而现在的但丁只是沉默，他不是想逃避，只是久违地感到了迷茫，他过于轻快和懒散的生活使他不善于反思自己，就像厕所里那面多年前就打碎的镜子一般，不能清楚地看到自己后，久而久之也就不在乎长成什么样了。

过了半晌，他终于认输般叹了口气：

“谁知道呢。” 

但丁厌恶疼痛。

虽然厌恶它，却也无法摆脱它。被父亲教导的剑术来不及更多实践就被慌忙投入战场，佣兵时期他总是伤痕累累，凡人所受的致命伤对他来说不过是挠痒痒，于是，疼痛变成他新的老师，尽管不愿意承认，但血液飞溅的腥味挑动他恶魔的神经，他甚至学会用贯穿身体的刀刃去攻击敌人。他把疼痛看成生活的调味品，可以和草莓巴菲搅合搅合在一起品尝。

这份余裕停止在一个雨夜。

他倒在水泊里，看着生命从被他兄弟制造出的伤口中缓缓流逝。还来不及回味，叛逆插进了他的胸口。死亡如同雷霆一般贯穿他，恐惧、愤怒，无法忽视的疼痛化为生命和力量觉醒的烈焰。

然后又是一刀，这次他痛得流下眼泪。

而后漫长的岁月里，但丁都在试图摆脱那道不大的伤口。他的掌心早已愈合，却舍弃不掉那副报废的手套，那一闪而逝的痛楚总在各种不恰当的时候骚扰他，本来但丁以为自己会和这道伤口搏斗一生，可那疼痛在某一天消失了，它变成光，突兀地掉下一条项链。但丁拾起它，眼眶干涸。

他开始想念那道疼痛，令人讽刺的是，力量充实了他，令他活成人们口耳相传的传奇，人间再没什么可以伤害他，没有疼痛的他日益失去对生活的感知。这时候，他那些弱小却又永远生机勃勃的朋友们打开他满是灰尘的事务所大门，用债务和披萨不厌其烦地从椅子和色情杂志堆中挪走他的屁股。他真诚地感谢他们，避免自己某一天真的睡到灰飞烟灭也不自知，在某一次不小心受伤之后，那份久违的痛楚令他感受到……活着的感觉。

于是他开始渴求。

但丁握住那只从额头下移到自己双眼的手，这就是为什么他讨厌镜子，让人不自觉地反思自己……不对，他在想什么呢？但丁造作地咳嗽一声，想掩去那份酝酿在喉头的哽咽，他的痛苦和快乐都已经落回地面，与他一起回到了生活，然而…..一些劣习由于惯性没法立刻停止。

维吉尔没有移开那只手，在但丁以为他们要继续保持着那份缄默的默契后，哥哥突然狠狠用指尖碾过弟弟的眼角。

“别让自己再随便受伤”他的兄弟起身，“下一次，我会给你死亡作为回礼。”

“嗷哦”但丁惨叫一声，从地上爬起来，他的兄弟已经走远，他后知后觉摸了摸那块因为剧烈摩擦还在火辣辣的皮肤。

好痛。


End file.
